The Golden Apples
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: The apple of Discord falls upon earth once more to find the next hapless victim that will cause war between mortal and immortal, ordinary and extraordinary alike. It falls into the hands of Fudo Yusei. Based on The Judgement of Paris. COMPLETE
1. Goddess of Whim

_**The Golden Apples**_

_**An LLS Production**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Goddess of Whim<strong>

The sky is darkening.

Above, the skies darken as a motorcycle zooms onwards down the highway. The machine is dark blue, with gold accents, and its rider smirks as he revs the engine for greater speed. Long grey hair waves out behind him as he moves on, and even at that speed his eye sees all, never missing in the sights.

Which was why, he was able to dodge the yellow projectile when it flew at him.

The man frowns at the object that due to the miracle of fast reflexes he had caught in one hand, examining the pristine gold surface of the object. It was...

...an apple?

A thumb wonderingly traced over the carved words, or word that had not been read by many mortals since millennia:

**καλλίστῃ **

_Kallistei_.

For the fairest.

* * *

><p>Any time the Watchtower was um-manned was no time at all; the Tower remained occupied even if it was in space regardless. There were a few exceptions to 'Tower duty', but otherwise almost every member of the Justice League got to see the famed Watchtower one way or another.<p>

Right now, some got even more hands-on experience.

Liquid floated in space, bubbling in mid-air as she laughed, the figure in a chiton of clashing colours with a wide, generous smile that stayed even as everything went wild with the smallest impossibility possible around her. Lights flickered, alarms sounded, and fights broke out between comrades in arms, and she laughed, her black locks waving as she moved her head.

Only two remained calm throughout.

The first was a woman in gleaming armour of red, blue and gold that by all rights should not be as protective as it was, with matching red calf-high boots and gold tiara.

The second was a vigilante in blacks and greys with a half-face cowl complete with pointy ears.

"Lady Eris," Diana greeted slowly. "Why hast thou seek us?"

The goddess frowned. "Enough with the archaic speech. Why would I require a reason? That is comical beyond belief, our champion."

"Goddess of Discord," Batman grimly asked. "In that case, why leave the halls of Olympus to pester us mortals?"

"I remain as long as harmony does, so why ever not?" she laughed, producing an apple from nowhere. "The king of us all has overturned the judgement, woe betide us."

"Judgement?" Diana incredulously repeated.

"The judgement of Paris," Batman grimly stated. "The precursor to the Trojan War, that was started with the golden apple of discord."

"The dark knight knows his stories well," she sighed, impressed. "And this time..."

"Another mortal?" Batman finished.

"Of course," she chirped back. "Beauty is one of those things one might not question, but then... the queen and the aegis-wearer has a chance now. It will be fun, especially since this time, the apple itself chooses the judge."

"The golden apple of earth sows discord between everyone," Diana considered. "Discord... which leads to war."

"Who knows how far that apple travels before war begins again," Batman growled.

"Who knows," Eris laughed. "It shall be a fun game, for us, that is. As one falls, so shall the rest... and the crossroads of human fate again shall lead the way. So you know, Dark Knight, I can see the creatures that walk with you."

Discordia faded away as the klaxon died off.

Batman turned to the noisily fighting crowd and glared. The temperature seemed to drop exponentially as heroes realised that they were on the receiving end of the Bat-glare and stopped, immediately. Even Dove, who had not been exempt from Eris's influence, dropped to the ground quickly.

"Clean," The Dark Knight began. "This. Place. Up."

They got to work.

"The golden apple," Diana considered. "The judgement of Paris."

"And the Trojan War," Batman nodded.

"If the apple chooses the judge... then who can it be?" Wonder Woman realised. "The judge can have anything offered by the goddesses if they so choose."

"As one falls, so shall the rest..." Batman reiterated. "The crossroads of human fate... a city is the greatest crossroads. A game... of things falling..."

"Batman," J'onn walked slowly to the pair, holding a tablet-sized screen. "There has been... appearances in–"

"Domino City," the vigilante growled. "Again."

* * *

><p>At the door of his shared apartment, Fudo Yusei blinked at the apple that was all but shoved in his hands. "Wha–? Harald?"<p>

"Take the thing, do something, destroy it," the European Duellist quickly stated. "I booked a flight to Japan as fast as I could once the apple landed in my hand. Quickly, Yusei."

"Wha–?" Yusei blinked as the two made eye contact and the runic mark of the ash glimmered in the other's left eye.

At the same time, Yusei's own birthmark began to burn.

"This–"

"_Kallistei_," Harald stated. "For the fairest. It's Greek. The Apple of Discord."

"I thought you took Norse mythology," Yusei commented as he moved side-way garage, the European following.

"Greco-Roman mythology has faint traces with the Norse," Harald replied. "In fact, the Greek Moirai, the Roman Parcae, and the Norse Norns all fulfil the same purpose–"

"I think I can live without knowing that," Yusei answered as he produced a screwdriver from a nearby toolbox to poke the apple.

The implement broke in his hand.

Yusei stared as his arm began to burn with the mark once more. "Okay... so, why is the mythical apple here?"

"Apple?" a voice chirped as the roar of a motorcycle died down and a black bike rolled into the garage, its rider pulling of a black helmet to reveal a shock of orange hair and a face with numerous yellow markings. "What apple? And what's Harald doing here?" Crow Hogan asked his friend.

"This apple," Yusei waved it.

"From how it dropped from the sky, I would gamble that chances are... that whoever holds the apple will be the next judge," Harald muttered. "And the centre of the next epic war upon which sagas will be sung about."

Crow shivered. "Tough luck. So, which unlucky sap found the apple?"

The fruit in question began to glow, a warm old light that fell from it like from a miniature sun as Yusei dropped it quickly. There was a flash, and light faded to reveal a short brown-haired youth, in a red jacket, black tee and jeans, both eyes glowing a bright gold like the light. Before him hovered a round brown beast like a puffball with white wings, and beside him hovered a demonic fiend the likes of which could not be compared. The gold eyes scanned everything in the garage, from a swallowing Hogan to a backing away Harald and down to a shocked Yusei standing before him.

"I, am the Herald of the Gentle Darkness," the youth intoned.

The serious act was quickly dropped as the youth gave a bright grin. "Hi, Yusei!"

Yusei gave him the bug-eyed look. "...Judai?"

"The one and only Yuuki Judai!" the former Duel Academia student grinned. "So, which unlucky sap got the apple?"

* * *

><p>Batman twitched as the first thing that greeted his sight upon appearance in the new Domino City was a Duel Monsters Duel. With the players on motorcycles. Apparently, time had only increased the number of players of the game and instead of the popularity of the game waning, now there were more things to contend with. At least, Industrial Illusions had not released a card based on Batman; he had no wish to ever see the Shadow Realm ever again.<p>

Privately, he winced as a dark-skinned female skimpily clad in green cloths like furs leapt back from an attack. The Amazonesses did not sit well with him.

_Here, we are free, dark knight... and we will welcome you... but, you have duties to your world. When the sleep claims you, come join us for a drink and a yarn... we await you..._

"So, we go in, grab the apple, and leave," Batman told himself as he walked into city limits. "How do I track down an apple in a city of three million and growing? Of course."

A presence appeared beside him. It was actually inaccurate to say that, since it had been in his mind, asleep, but it did, at least to him.

The warrior indicated towards the left, the city east, just as a pillar of light shot up towards the skies from that same direction.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Judai said once the three had calmed down from the initial outburst. He eyed each of them, mutinously obeying the glare of Yubel as they silently listened. "Long story short, a few thousand years ago this goddess threw a golden apple and three goddesses competed with each other for it in a beauty contest of sorts."<p>

He paused for breath and effect. "The judge then was called Paris, and the contestants, I mean, goddesses were Hera, Athena and Aphrodite accordingly. Hera, as Queen of the gods, promised kingship of Asia and Europe to him, Athena promised victory in every battle, and Aphrodite the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris chose Aphrodite, and got the already-married Queen Helen, so the Trojan War was started.

"However, a few weeks ago, Eris decided that the world got too boring and overturned the earlier judgement, so the apple, and the implicit title of fairest, is up for grabs again. Therefore, this time Eris wants to create discord everywhere, so she threw the apple somewhere down to earth, and I traced it all the way to here. Yeah... so, who's the unlucky chap who got it last?"

"Harald found it," Yusei frowned. "But I held it last."

Judai grimaced, a look not very fitting for him. "Er, I hope you don't have a girlfriend yet, for your sake. Be prepared to meet three women who will bribe, bully and beg for the title. Oh, yeah... there was something else..."

"Like, I'm here, so I'm not going anywhere?" Yusei dead-panned.

"Oh, yeah!" Judai snapped his fingers. "If you botch this up, chances are the next Trojan War starts here."

His face turned serious. "For all of our sakes, please don't botch it up. I'll be running damage control from the other end."

He disappeared in a pillar of light as the Wheel of Fortune wheeled into the garage.

Jack Atlas dismounted the motorcycle, looking at the three Duellists sitting there. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Stay tuned for the next: Gyakuten no Megami!<strong>_


	2. Gyakuten no Megami

_**The Golden Apples**_

_**Note: there is a poll up on my profile. Please vote for who you hope to win. Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Gyakuten no Megami<strong>

Far above the sight of man, hidden by the cloud cover of Olympus, the three in question look down towards the new chosen.

"A man with an interesting past," one murmured. "This one has known pain, and suffering, and yet looks ever forward. Doubtless he shall know true beauty when he sees it."

"A warrior, one who fights to defend," the second mused. "Indeed, the apple chooses well enough."

"So the both of you think," the third said. "When all is said and done, nothing will have changed. I am, and still will, be."

"Then each shall appear, and the judge shall choose. So mote it be," all three recited simultaneously.

* * *

><p>With a final roar, the engine of the <em>Yusei Go <em>died as its rider swung one leg down from it, dismounting neatly with the ease of long practice. A few passers-by gave him looks, some of recognition and some of amazement, but Neo Domino City was such that the Riding Duel King entered the Tops district with little trouble.

Being friends with the rich twins Rua and Ruka, money was not much of a intimidating thing to Yusei. The fact, however, that there were people who lived even better than the twins was saying something for the awe he currently felt before the foyer of the building. The clean design of the outside clearly hid the sumptuous clean Grecian influence of the foyer, an entrance to clearly earmark this place as one with money, and serious old money at that, with everything to snub everyone like _you are poor and common and know your place and when was the last time you shaved, boy?_

It was amazing, how much snobbery one building could manage to give off. At least to him.

The curious bellhop's expression cleared as Yusei produced the card he had been issued along with the summons, to place it crudely. The interior was much more understated than the foyer, which made up for it somewhat, even as the Duellist shivered from the curious eyes upon him.

On his arm and back, something burned.

The elevator was a masterpiece of machinery, he found as he appeared at the top floor of what must be a building over three hundred feet above sea level, and then he decided one thing:

_I wish I've told Crow where I was going... I think I'm in over my head._

Someone had taken out the interior of the entire top floor, and moved in its place a huge garden that was definitely not indigenous to the Japanese geography. There was actual sunlight, and birdsong, and everything trite and forest-like and _wrong_. Yusei heard laughter, clear and ringing like bells, but of such clear pitch as to be humanly impossible.

"You are here, then," he heard the voice. The voice was comforting and mellow, like what he supposed a mother's would be, and yet something held him in his place.

On his arm, the mark burned red.

Very, very slowly, he turned around to look at her.

There must have been a good reason, he told himself, for Zeus's infidelity. There must have been _something_ the king of the gods had seen, something ugly of the soul that caused him to seek others. There must have been something, anything at all, that did not make this beauty the apple of the god's eye, so he told himself. Otherwise he would have had very good reason to question the god's judgement.

Fudo Yusei would have had better luck convincing himself to surrender a Duel.

She was the kind of beauty that artists prayed and partied like Mardi Gras had come early to find on this earth, a mother-saviour that shone with some light that he could not identify with. The classical chiton complimented her well, along with the simple diadem she wore. Beauty like such needed no additions, and here was an example of why.

"You are the apple's holder," she murmured, in a voice so soft Yusei caught himself before he could lean forward. "Do you know who am I?"

"Er..." he pushed a not-inconsiderable will towards the intellect. "...Mrs Basíleia? I was called here about..." he stopped. "I can't remember."

"Here, is the highest point of the city," she murmured, taking a slow step back, her feet making little noise on the soft grass. "Walk with me."

He followed, albeit reluctantly, as his arm burned and his back continue to glow with the dragon's mark. They moved past trees and orchards bearing fruit, to a single large pool of clear water the likes of which could not be seen ever. In the waters, amidst the undulating ripples, were...

Yusei blinked. "Neo Domino City!"

"The city which you were born in," she intoned as the sights of Neo Domino in their cleanly aesthetic beauty occupied. "The city which deserted you once, but you never left it. The city which you unite and shall continue to do so, the city which at the focal point of so many destinies continue to elude you. And more."

The ripples changed again, the colours shifting to outline the sights of various capitals, a heavy bell tools, the spire of a slender building against the sunset, the night outlining so many more sights of human architectural and aesthetic beauty that Yusei's eyes remained wide.

"All these, for you," she murmured, leaning closer to him with every smooth, graceful step. "The centres of powers, within the palm of your hand, truly you shall stand at the top."

"I... this..." There were no words that could accurately describe what the Signer felt at the moment.

"And all you have to do," she whispered, leaning ever closer to his ear. "Is. Give. Me. The. Apple."

The mark of the Crimson Dragon burst with red light, and she cried out as the light struck her. At the same time, Yusei woke from his stupor as the entire formation of the Legendary Signer burned on his back past the blue jacket he wore.

"How dare you!" she screamed, no longer the serene goddess but a vengeful one.

Yusei, stunned, immediately ran for what he perceived as the nearest exit: the pool. She shrieked again, but what exactly he never quite heard as he leapt into the pool–

–breaking the water surface in a blaze of red light to realise that he was now about three hundred feet above sea level and with nothing between the Signer and what was now looking to be cold, hard and unforgiving ground.

_Goodbye, cruel world?_

Gravity took over, and there was something to be said for Yusei's state of mind that he just sighed, closed his eyes, and dived ever faster downwards.

* * *

><p>Diana landed on her feet as she arrived at the cave, grimacing at what she was about to do. "I'm in," she spoke into the comm-piece.<p>

"_Good,_" Batman's gravelly tone muttered. "_Ask the Fates what exactly is up with the apple._"

"Ah, the princess comes to us," one voice, high and cold, rang through the gloomy confines.

"Upon the orders of the dark knight," another chuckles.

There was an ominous silence. "Ow!" a third voice yelped. "My ribs! Oh. Ah, what a paradox might this be."

"Moirai," Diana spoke clearly, formally, her cadence that of the Greek scholar. "I seek to ask the purpose of the apple's destiny."

"The apple of Discord," Clotho, she who wove the threads of the tapestry, uttered. "It is a mere tool of us, and think no more of it, for we are–"

"–_the Fates_," all three spoke as one.

"Ask away, then, little Amazon," Lachesis, she who measured the length of the threads of life, echoed.

"But three questions you may ask of fate, and no more," Atropos, the holder of the shears that cut the threads from the tapestry, spoke, her voice holding an edge.

Diana would have proceeded to ask her own question, but Batman intervened. "_Ask why Yusei Fudo._"

She stopped. That was... a very good question.

"Why Yusei Fudo?"

It was silent. Too silent. Diana was about to give up on any answer when Clotho gently coughed. Lachesis followed soon after, and Atropos the last, before they broke out into song:

_In a world where Fate rule supreme,_

_there lies the trios of threes._

_One of the already, one that will,_

_and the last, of the yet to will._

_Each decrees are absolute, _

_each cannot be defied, _

_yet the gods do like the try_

_to deviate from our guide._

_They are the beings who serve us,_

_and that in turn we serve._

_Sometimes, it is even we_

_who serf instead of served._

There was silence.

"The boy's destiny is strong," Lachesis said after a moment. "So strong that it hides all others."

"The tapestry is yet to be woven," Clotho added.

"It cannot be seen." Atropos finally said after a long protracted silence. "Some higher power interferes, as they do with the dark knight."

"The Fates cannot see his fate?" Diana slowly repeated.

"We _can_," Clotho impatiently repeated. "The beginning of it, and certainly the end of it, but not the interim. Not this time. Contrary to mortal belief, Amazon, we only fix the major points of mortality. We don't fix how they go. He can go right, as he'd always done, or he can go left. What's that word used again...oi, what's the word for when there's nothing to describe it?"

"Mysterious?" Atropos suggested. "Transcendent?"

"When in doubt," Lachesis said with all her authority, "go with the established."

"Ineffable." all three goddesses of fate agreed, completely forgetting about Diana there.

* * *

><p>The Crimson Dragon itself, a red mass of eldritch power and gaping maw, caught Yusei in its jaws as he fell.<p>

The majestic beast flew quickly into a dive, only pulling out in time for an unharmed Yusei to drop from the folds of power straight into the saddle of the _Yusei Go. _The man of the hour himself sat there, stunned.

"The things that happen," he sighed, starting the bike up.

As he drove off, another motorcycle followed behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basíleia is an epithet for Hera. <strong>_

_**By the way, the poem is not meant to be deciphered. It'll just screw around with the mind until one gives up.**_

_**Please review! Stay tuned for the next: Aegis of Gaia!**_


	3. Aegis of Gaia

_**Golden Apples**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Aegis of Gaia<strong>

It was when Yusei was halfway across the Daedalus highway, that he realised that there was a bike following him.

The motorcycle was painted a light cloudy grey, which by all rights should have looked drab without the white highlights upon the body of the vehicle. Its rider looked slight, far too slight to be riding with such assurance as she caught up to the _Yusei Go_.

As she drove up, Yusei felt the tremors under as the bridge itself shifted. "What–? Turbo Duel?"

A screen flashed up on his bike console. _Speed World 2, set. _

His eyes widened momentarily before his hands drifted to his deck.

"I, whom you may address as Minerva, challenge you, according to the terms of your chosen mode of battle," the rider spoke, the full-face helmet she had concealing her true gender until now. "If I win, I shall take the prize I wish from you."

Saying so, she sped ahead.

_Crap. _Yusei made a game attempt to match her speed, but the first turn was lost.

Minerva: LP 4000, SPC 0 → 1

Yusei: LP 4000, SPC 0 → 1

"I'll start first," she declared. "I summon _The Agent of Creation – Venus_ [1600/0] in attack mode."

The long-haired blonde angel with purple wings appeared, hovering by her Duel Runner as three jewels of blue, red and purple hovered around the Monster.

"I activate Venus's effect, paying fifteen hundred life points for the summoning of a total of three _Mystical Shine Ball_s [500/500] from my deck in defence mode," she continued. "I then set two cards and end my turn."

"Four monsters already," Yusei muttered to himself. "Draw!"

Both: SC 1 → 2

Minerva: LP 4000 → LP 2500

Yusei: LP 4000

"I summon _Speed Warrior_ [900/400]!" Yusei declared as the grey-armoured warrior appeared on the field. "On the turn this Monster is normal summoned, I can double its original attack [900/400 → 1800/400]. _Speed Warrior_, attack Venus!"

"Trap open, _Depth Amulet_," his opponent intoned. "I discard one card to negate your attack."

Speed Warrior flew backwards as its kick hit a jewelled amulet floating before her monsters.

"Then, I set three cards, and end my turn," Yusei decided as Speed Warrior lost its attack boost [1800/400 → 900/400].

"Wise choice, but you have left your warrior open," she pointed out. "I draw!"

Both: SC 2 → 3

"I summon _The Agent of Mystery – Earth_ [1000/800]," she declared as another angel, this one in green and smiling, appeared. "I tune my level two Earth with the three Mystical Shine Balls for a total of eight levels! My knight of long ago, descend from the stars to assist your mistress!"

Stars twinkled as the Agent of Mystery flew forth, the three Shine Balls following in a straight line as they were de-constructed into the same celestial bodies. A line of thick white light engulfed them all, and there was a flash. From the light galloped forth a floating winged centaur, its coat as white as fresh-fallen snow, wings of the same plumage on its flanks, back, helm, sword and shield, ready and dangerous-looking. Its blue and gold armour gleamed in the light of the sun as it flew by its summoner.

"Synchro Summon!" she declared. "Charge forth, _Avenging Knight Parshath_ [2600/2100]!"

* * *

><p>Batman was, to put it on a fine point, frustrated.<p>

All records on Yusei Fudo had revealed almost nothing, and going around as a civilian had not helped at all. The Japanese tendency to protect their own in the face of outside forces was clearly apparent, especially when Yusei Fudo was mentioned. He had only barely escaped the area by the skin of his teeth; the people apparently took any potential threats to Yusei Fudo seriously.

Reading up on the man's public history, the Caped Crusader momentarily felt a stab of... sympathy? For a man he barely knew, no less. Looking at Yusei's history, he could see that weak child, who stood in a dark alley as his parents were murdered again. At the very least, this Yusei Fudo... he had created a wonderful, if dark city. A city where heroes feared to tread, but a wonderful city, nonetheless.

With a swirl of dark cape like shadow, the Dark Knight made it to the roof of the house where the target of the hour cohabited with a few friends – and he had cause to wonder if the arrangement was to avoid loneliness rather than any pressing need for money – before he made the capital mistake of surveying the Neo Domino horizon from that roof.

On the bridge... on the bridge... was... a winged centaur. It didn't help that it was reflecting sunlight enough to resemble a feathered disco ball, no, it also had to be trailing behind a familiar red motorcycle Batman distinctly recalled as being built by Yusei's own hands...

_My life is never normal where Duel Monsters are concerned..._

* * *

><p>Both: SPC 3<p>

Minerva: LP 2500, _Avenging Knight Parshath_ [2600/2100], _The Agent of Creation – Venus_ [1600/0], _Depth Amulet_, 1 face-down.

Yusei: LP 4000, _Speed Warrior_ [900/400], 3 face-down.

"Once per turn, _Avenging Knight Parshath_ can change the battle position of one monster on the field," the one that called herself Minerva continued the Duel. "I choose your _Speed Warrior_!"

The warrior struggled as the avenging angel glowed, bringing it to its knees before it turned blue to signify its defence stance.

"Battle! _Avenging Knight Parshath_, destroy _Speed Warrior_!" she cried as the angel Monster charged forth and slashed the warrior to pixelated bits.

Yusei: LP 4000 → 1800, SPC 3 → 1

"That's not all! Venus! Direct attack!" she crowed as the angel dived down to hit Yusei with a blast of light.

"No, you don't," he told it as he placed a card in the discard slot. A tiny scarecrow in a wide-brimmed hat appeared and knocked Venus away. "_Swift Scarecrow_ allows me to negate your attack and end your battle phase immediately." he explained.

"Very well," she inclined her head in acquiescence. "Yusei Fudo, you fight with strategy and wits hardly seen in the game. If you were to take the field in battle, I imagine that you would be victorious. We can end this charade, and you will win. As the goddess of victory, it is within my power to grant you victory in your every battle you face. How would it feel, to be able to face every battle, knowing that you shall succeed as the goddess decrees it?"

Yusei remained silent for a long moment. "Finish your turn already."

"Then I am done," she nodded. "It's your move now."

His hand strayed to the deck, fingers covered in thick brown leather gloves slowly pulling the card out of the slot, before, in one swift move, he held it. "Draw!"

She could not see it, but the expression on the face of Fudo Yusei was one... that knows that victory is at hand.

Yusei: SPC 1 → 2

Minerva: SPC 3 → 4

"I play the _Speed Spell – Angel Baton_, drawing two cards before I discard a card," he stated. "Then, because you control a Synchro Monster and I do not, I can special summon from my hand _Reed Butterfly_ [300/600]."

A large butterfly with at least a foot in wingspan appeared, fluttering about the Yusei Go as both bikes sped along the Duel Track outlined by the Daedalus highway.

"Then, I summon _Junk Synchron_ [1300/500] by discarding a Monster card from my hand to the graveyard." Yusei continued as the Stetson-wearing gun-slinger Tuner appeared. "Because I now control a Tuner Monster on my field, I can special summon from my grave the _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ [800/800] discarded earlier, in defence mode." a tiny porcupine with bolts in place of spines appeared on the field, grinning as it turned blue.

"I activate the Trap, _Graceful Revival_!" Yusei declared. "Be revived, _Speed Warrior_!"

The grey-armoured warrior did a few acrobatic flips as it burst upon the field.

"Four Monsters will not save you from my next attack!" Minerva laughed. "Accept my offer already!"

"Victory is meaningless unless you wrest it for yourself!" Yusei answered. "I am not your puppet, and, win or lose, I shall do it on my own merits! I cannot fathom why you, of all, wish for the golden apple, but this is a duel! By the sanctity of the duel that you besmirch, I shall prevail! I now tune my level one _Reed Butterfly_, level two Speed Warrior, level two _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, with my level three _Junk Synchron_, for eight levels! Gathering fighting souls awaken the raging fighting god! Become the path its light shines upon!"

The butterfly flared its wings as it and the others were de-constructed into stars, and a yellow column of light burst forth. When the light died, in place of all four monsters charged a monstrous warrior in grey armour, blades sticking out of its back as it ran forth. The pink and yellow highlights of its armour failed to mask that it was dangerous and it had sharp pointy weapons at its disposal.

"Obliterate, _Junk Destroyer_ [2600/2500]!" Yusei ordered. "When _Junk Destroyer_ is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of non-Tuner Monsters used as Synchro Material! So, I'll destroy _Depth Amulet_, your other card, and _Avenging Knight Parshath_! Go, _Junk Destroyer_! Tidal Energy!"

A wave of yellow energy swept forth, destroying the targets, the Venus crying out as the Avenging Knight was destroyed.

"Junk Destroyer, attack Venus! _Destroy Knuckle_!" Yusei called as the Destroyer drew a fist back and unleashed a punch which shattered the monster.

Minerva: LP 2500 → LP 1500

"Trap card open! _Synchro Out_!" Yusei demanded. "I return Junk Destroyer to the deck, and return all its Synchro Material Monsters to the field!"

The monsters completely dotted the field once more.

"Trap again!_ Urgent Tuning_!" Yusei ordered. "By the effect of this card, during the battle phase I may Synchro Summon again! Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon!"

The monsters flew forth in a straight line, glowing s they became stars. Again, a row of light, this one light green, swallowed them whole. From the dying column burst forth a winged creature, stardust trailing from its light grey-tinted wings and glowing off its armoured scales as its raised a draconic head to roar. It was beautiful, such that passers-by in that section of Neo Domino actually stopped to see it, recognising the dragon-familiar of Neo Domino's King, recognising the servant of the Crimson Dragon for itself as it raised its jaw to roar towards the heavens in a faint echo of its master.

From his vantage point, Batman buried his head in his hands. "Dragons _again..._"

"Synchro Summon!" Yusei declared. "Take flight, _Stardust Dragon_ [2500/2000]! Direct attack, Shooting Sonic!"

Energy, pure white in form, gathered in the dragon's maw even as she struggled with the bike which she was finally, finally losing control over. "No."

"Yes," Yusei solemnly signalled as the Stardust Dragon unleashed its attack and sent her crashing and wheeling.

Minerva: LP 1500 → LP 0

She leapt off the skidding bike with a single leap, landing neatly on both feet as she glared at the speeding Duellist, her own power gathering around her. "You will not leave!"

Yusei could only swallow as he approached the nearing end of the makeshift Duel Track, only praying for a miracle once more and mentally calculating how fast he needed to go to clear the awfully large gap between his section and the rest of the Daedalus highway.

Beside him, Stardust roared again as it flew lower towards the ground.

"Stardust...?" Yusei breathed, almost wondering if this was all true, and not a dream caused by unhealthy eating habits. _Not like mine are out of control..._

Being used to ignoring the flashy stuff related to Duellists in public – a necessity in any city which once held Seto Kaiba – the rest of the Daedalus Highway conveniently ignored the entrance of a red Duel Runner that the King rode on the back of the Stardust Dragon.

Neither the King or the dragon noticed one of the commuters smiling at their flashy entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minerva is the Roman name for Athena, by the way.<br>**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. The Splendid Venus

_**I put up a poll on my profile, and everyone chose the 'Surprise me' option. So, majority wins. I'm going to do that... after I show Aphrodite's offer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Splendid Venus<strong>

"He won against you, wise one."

"A good show for a mortal. If you had truly wished, you could have crushed him, dear."

The grey-eyed woman pursed her lips, all the while thinking, reflecting upon the words he had spoken:

_Victory is meaningless unless you wrest it for yourself!_

_I am not your puppet, win or lose, I shall do it on my own merits!_

_I cannot fathom why you, of all, wish for the golden apple..._

"I..." she considered. "He is a worthy opponent. In this game, this simulation of true power, I have found myself defeated. Not because of any godly assistance, but because of his own merits. Yet... I question myself."

There was silence from the other two.

"Excuse me?" one of them finally spoke.

"I will no longer pursue the apple, and by extension the title of _Kallistei_," she decided. In her heart, a heavy weight lifted in recalling the face of a man that was king of a minor country yet was the most intelligent person the goddess had ever met.

_I wonder... why would you need to? In my opinion, Pallas Athene need not the title of fairest... she is my goddess, after all._

So saying, she left the other two.

"I shall now go," the final got up, lips curved into a hungry smile. "Let us now see if he can resist love's charms."

* * *

><p>The Domino canal was a huge misnomer, being a mere trickle in the wide expanse of concrete that made up its general outline. However, it was certainly deep enough to drown, even in the summer heat which made Yusei almost contemplate taking off his helmet. Self-preservation might have shot down the thought, but it was a start.<p>

His blue eyes wandered down to the canal waters, contemplating how the light of the dying sun reflected off its waters, giving the otherwise murky liquid an air of a thousand diamonds, glittering on the side as the majestic white cloth floated downstream...

His brain stopped. _Cloth doesn't have hair. _

The helpful person that Yusei was, he stopped the bike by the side before jumping into the murky, potentially polluted waters. With a splash, he lost no time to dragging the body to shore, gasping from the cold water all the while even as he lugged the body up to its back. Very quickly, he pounded the body's chest, before administering the prescribed first-aid procedure.

The body awoke within the first five breaths, revealing sea-green eyes that pierced into Yusei's own blue ones as the woman gasped, choking out water. Yusei moved back, allowing the woman to spit the liquid out before turning to face her saviour.

"Thank you," she breathlessly replied, batting her eyelashes.

"No problem, miss," he perfunctorily replied, already noting that the woman had only the white cloth for protection against the elements. "Wait here, I think I have a blanket in my bike–"

"Oh," she murmured, leaning closer to him as her fingers twined in his own. "Is that so?"

The woman was stunning, and would have caused lesser beings to fall madly in love, but the burning mark on Yusei's arm alerted him that he should run. As in, really, really, fast. "Erm, miss, you must be freezing."

Her fingers dropped. "Very well, then. Will you be taking me to find a hot drink?" She leaned ever closer, her sea-green eyes bearing a depth so unimaginable he supposed one could, and had, literally drowned in them.

"Er..."

The warm body, pressed close to his own in the not-very-roomy bike almost made him recant his decision. Her arms over his waist was warm, and smooth, and he had never been more relieved to see the house.

"Yusei!" a red-haired, cat-eyed Duellist ran up to him, enthusiastically smiling.

"Aki!" He greeted her back, dismounting the bike before helping the mystery woman off it. "How was Germany? I've just saved this woman from drowning, do you think there's a hot drink in the house we can use for her?"

"Is that so?" Aki slowly repeated, giving the other the Female Once-Over, the process by which one woman creates a detailed profile of another woman based upon about a million subtle details of clothing, jewellery, makeup, and body type, and then decides how much of a social threat she might be. "I see."

On her arm, the mark of the Foot of the Crimson Dragon glowed, as well as the Legendary Signer mark on Yusei's back. The woman levitated, thrown back by the show of power even as her eyes glowed, the white cloth reforming itself into a proper long sleeveless dress as her red hair fluttered from an unknown breeze.

"Who are you?" Aki demanded fiercely, before she froze.

"Ah, I've been interrupted," the woman groused. "Very well, then."

"One of the three goddesses?" Yusei mildly asked, though he took a wary stance before Aki.

"Yes," the woman inclined her head. "Can you guess which one?"

"...Aphrodite." Yusei muttered.

"Yes," Aphrodite replied, smiling, her face beatific as that of a saint's. "I am the fairest."

"The apple is still up for grabs," Yusei reminded her.

"Not for long," Aphrodite reminded him, smiling. She was a vision, the kind that artists and warriors and men had died for. "Having seen me, do you not agree so?"

"Perhaps," Yusei neutrally replied. "Although I haven't made a judgement, you know."

"Athena has withdrawn," Aphrodite relayed. "You only need choose between Hera and me. Does that not make your choice infinitely easier?"

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," Yusei muttered. "Why have the three of you been attacking me?"

"Is that what it looks like?" Aphrodite wondered. "Hera did offer you the kingship over Europe and Asia. Athena did promise you victory in your chosen battles. And, as promised, I shall give you love."

This caused Yusei to sweat slightly. "Erm, I can't accept your love."

"I said that you shall receive love, I never specified the source," she dismissed him. "Even a blind, deaf asylum escapee would find it apparent that you carry a torch for her, mortal." A slim finger indicated the frozen Aki. "I can make it so that she shall reciprocate, and very much so. Is that not agreeable?"

"Aki can choose for herself," Yusei defended. "For you, who would take that choice away from her... I cannot let you."

She laughed. "I am a goddess. What can you do?"

"I wouldn't know about _that_," In a flash of yellow light, Judai appeared, eyes glowing a gold that Yusei had never seen before. Somehow, it terrified him. Even when they had battled Paradox, Judai's eyes had only glowed a teal and orange, hence he had never seen it. "My friend is not so defenceless."

Now, he was seeing, not his friend, but the Herald of the Gentle Darkness.

Her expression turned sour. "Herald."

"You cannot make him choose," Judai pointed out, grinning. "In fact, by being here, you compromise the judgement. Do you really want to lose the apple, goddess?"

"I am Aphrodite," the goddess pointed out. "I have existed for over two millennia, and was worshipped by many. Do you dare take on me, the goddess of love?"

"I am the Herald of the Gentle Darkness," Judai smoothly replied. "Do you really want to match powers with me, the dark that makes up everything and nothing?"

They exchanged a long, level look before she looked away, disappearing in a fade of glitter in the wind.

Aki unfroze, blinking. "Yusei? What happened...?"

"A conclusion," Yusei replied, his expression grim.

* * *

><p>The Bat-pod parked itself, its rider dismounting quickly to walk up to the unassuming residence that was the home of Yusei Fudo.<p>

"Talk to me," he spoke into the comm-piece.

"Aphrodite just came and left," Diana replied on the other end. "With this, the goddesses have presented their... offers."

"Depending on the choices, we can either have a war start right here, or get back to peace." Batman considered. "Actually, I think Paris chose wisely, both to protect himself and Troy."

"So... Paris actually chose by the best judgement," Diana breathed.

"And started a war that destroyed Troy for it," Batman grimly stated as he walked up to knock on the door.

The portal opened to reveal a solemn Yusei. Somehow, the scientist did not seem surprised to see the Caped Crusader on his doorstep. "Yes?"

"You have the apple?" Batman asked.

"Yes," the scientist replied. "Was there something you need? I'd rather not delay you."

"I'd like to know your judgement," Batman replied.

There was a long silence before Yusei stepped back. "Come in, then."

The presence made itself known. _I see. You found the Signer. In that case, I shall return to slumber until you require me._

Batman ignored it as he followed the scientist to the garage, where two, no three, familiar sights greeted him.

"Yo," Judai and the other greeted.

"Yami," Yuugi Mutou pouted. "Good afternoon, Batman."

* * *

><p>"That... man!" Diana seethed, the armrest of the chair bending under her grip. "How can he–?"<p>

"Ah, ah," Eris appeared out of thin air. "Love makes fools of us all. Apparently, even the princess is susceptible."

"What are you doing? What is your aim?" Diana asked, her anger banked but still raging.

"I am Discord," Eris replied simply. "I have no need for a goal, or a target. It is very freeing, I assure you."

"Millions will die if a war starts here!" Diana pointed out.

"Then millions shall die," Eris dismissed. "It is the oddest thing. Kill one man and one is deemed a murderer. Kill thousands, millions, and one is deemed either a hero or a monster. Mortals die, as they will. It is a small thing compared to the fury of Discord."

"Discord... you tore apart the Twelve Olympians for this," Diana realised.

"It is as I am," Eris murmured. "The Olympians are simpler than most to destroy. Immortals spend so much time looking out for themselves, that to cause discord between them is the simplest. Isn't it a joke? Zeus may be the most powerful, but he forgot. There is no pantheon if the house is divided."

"All of this chaos... is to teach Zeus this?" Diana fiercely defended.

"Of course," Eris replied as she began to fade. "Isn't it always discord that brings down the house?"

* * *

><p>"The Judgement of Paris was originally a parable," Yusei began. "What the lesson is I'm not quite sure, but it lies in the symbolism. Athena represented war, showing how friends become enemies. If war was chosen, then Paris would have been a victorious general, but always alone."<p>

"A terrible fate," the one known as Yami no Yuugi nodded.

"Hera... is the Queen of the Gods," Yusei considered. "She is married to Zeus and gains her power from marriage, at the cost of being trapped in a loveless marriage. A permanent bond... not unlike a kingship. Considering the size of Asia and Europe, it is impossible for one man to control it all from Troy, even with divine help."

"Kings who cannot control their empires find themselves toppled," Yuugi nodded. "And you don't think Paris had such ambition."

"Harald told me, that Paris was left to a shepherd," Yusei considered. "I think the prince part was just an accident of birth. In the end, Aphrodite chose the one thing that she knew Paris would want: a wife. A beautiful, lovely wife who loved him. And Paris knew that was within Aphrodite's power. I don't think he expected that his love would already be married."

"So... the parable is, love conquers all?" Judai questioned.

"I don't think so," Yusei gave a wry grin. "I think that Paris just did as he was told, to decide based on the criteria. Because he couldn't decide as they were all classically beautiful, they tried to bribe him with what they could offer, so he chose the best offer in his view."

"And he got killed for it." Batman morosely spoke.

"Judai, I need you to inform them that I've decided." Yusei answered. "Tell the three to meet me at the old Ener-D tower in Satellite."

"Two," Judai corrected. "Athena withdrew, for some reason."

"Wise of her," Yami interjected.

"So, who would get the prize?" Batman asked as the three of them disappeared in a black flash and a turn of the body.

Yusei remained silent for a moment. "They cannot make me choose."

There was no way to reply to that, so Batman did not.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	5. Solemn Authority

_**The Golden Apples**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Solemn Authority<strong>

"So, he has chosen?" the first asked as Judai appeared.

"Yes," Judai replied. "He says for you to gather at the old Ener-D tower to hear the decision."

"Who won?" the second wondered.

Judai gave an enigmatic smile very unlike him that suited the occasion. "That, I am afraid I do not know."

* * *

><p>It was Clotho who first noticed it.<p>

"Well, well," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lachesis snatched the eye to peer at the tapestry of fate. "_Oh._"

"Give me that," Atropos snatched the eye to peer closely. "Well, well, I never..."

* * *

><p>It was sundown.<p>

The light of the dying sun cast itself faintly over the old tower, glimmering in the day's final light. It was a wreck, but standing, standing as a reminder of the past. Domino City had been very much a city of the past and future, and the same truth remained for Neo Domino.

A vision to sweeten dreams appeared, robed in purple and gold, the sign of royalty. Yet, no mortal was around to see this vision.

She appeared, wearing pure white, her red locks cascading down her back like liquid ruby.

"The warrior goddess is not around to compete," Aphrodite smugly said. "This choice shall be much easier."

"It would depend," Hera stiffly replied.

There was a mechanical roar as the _Yusei Go _appeared before the rubble, skidding slightly as its owner did a parallel park. "Sorry," Yusei took off his helmet. "I was looking for this."

The golden apple, with the cursed word printed upon it, glinted like a star in the evening light as he held it up in a gloved hand.

"Then you have chosen," Hera stated.

"What is your choice?" Aphrodite asked.

"Firstly, I would like to know if I should expect repercussions from this," Yusei began.

Hera frowned, slightly marring her lovely features. "You would not."

"Zeus himself shall swear upon that," Aphrodite nodded. "At least, not from us. We can hardly speak for others."

"Secondly..." Yusei paused for a moment. "I am wondering. Why is this little contest limited only to the three of you? Why not more?"

"Very well, then," Hera decreed. "You may choose any you desire to crown as the fairest. So mote it be."

Aphrodite remained silent for a long moment. "So mote it be."

"Finally," Yusei's eyes sharpened here. "Neither of you shall contest this judgement?"

"In the end, your decree is yours alone," Hera shrugged.

Aphrodite gave a ladylike snort. "Our word shall be kept. So mote it be."

"Very well then," Yusei nodded, before he chose.

* * *

><p>From above the skies, Eris watched down in disbelief. "I cannot believe it..."<p>

Thunder cracked as the lightning-bearer chuckled. "What a choice!"

The Greek pantheon looked in disbelief.

"How..."

"Why..."

"Is the mortal mad?"

"There will not be any discord," Eris numbly slumped to the ground. "Fudo Yusei... how? Why?"

Hidden away in the shadows, Batman could only half-smile. "So he chose."

_Rather a wise decision, I daresay._

"Our work here is done," Batman relayed to the comm-piece. "One up to Watchtower."

The Caped Crusader thus faded into oblivion.

From their large cave, the Fates struggled to place the tapestry into the picture frame.

"This is priceless!" Lachesis laughed. "Who knew!"

"The war would be averted, as we know, but like this?" Atropos chuckled.

Clotho looked on solemnly. "Such a young mortal, and yet... he possesses a wisdom the gods has not matched. He grew up, while the gods did not. For all their pretences, for all the talks of being deathless... Fudo Yusei, you are more alive than any god."

"That's unexpected," Yuugi observed.

"That's life," Yami replied. "Keep vigilant, dear."

Judai, on the other hand, was laughing until his belly hurt. "Go, Yusei!"

"What..."

"...are you doing?" Aphrodite finished numbly as Yusei dusted his hands.

"I return it to the earth," Yusei muttered, echoing the words. "And with that, claim the gift that is my right. By the solemn authority granted by the golden apple, my decision is cast. So... mote it be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_


	6. Final Ritual of the Ancients

_**The Golden Apples**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Final Ritual of the Ancients<strong>

"The situation is resolved," Batman reported. "there is no foreseen repercussion, and with that, my work is done." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Diana stood. "That's... it? He buried the apple, and gained nothing for it?"

"There was no way to choose," Batman shook his head. "He did what he thought was the right thing."

"Do the gods truly accept that?' Diana demanded. "Answer me."

Batman paused for a moment. "Beauty is subjective. I don't think that, for a moment, Yusei Fudo was going to succeed or survive. So, by the game's rules, he did the best thing, to get out of the game."

"You think this is a game?" Diana echoed numbly.

"No," Batman shook his head. "But the Greek gods seem to think so. So Yusei did the best thing he could; he did not play."

Batman faded in the transporter, leaving a disbelieving Wonder Woman behind and back to a dark city of madness and shadows.

* * *

><p>The quartet of them sit by the shores of the Domino Bay, waiting.<p>

"It is a wise decision," Yami said as a wave crashed down on shore not far from him.

"A bit anti-climatic, though," Judai considered.

"Judai Kun, Yusei Kun did what he thought best," Yuugi defended.

Yusei gave a bark of laughter, the sound slightly bitter. "I still feel the need to look over my shoulder each time."

"By doing what you did, you could anger the goddess of discord," Yami shrugged. "However, you did right the balance begun by the discord of the apple. You did what you thought was right."

"Ah," Yusei still did not look convinced.

"I'll be cleaning up from that end," Judai smirked. "But, it'll be easier now, since the tides of war are ebbing."

"There's nothing to do," Yuugi shrugged. "No mystery to solve. Just look forward and don't turn back."

"Yuugi San..." Yusei beamed.

"Say..." Judai pointed. "How come there's two of you? And why are you wearing leather?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Yami defended.

Yusei gave a slight chuckle as Judai pointed out how the Game Kings looked like a pair of bondage slave. They were right; look forward, don't turn back, and appreciate everything granted by life. The finger of dawn touched the skies overhead, painting everything in reds and oranges and yellows and the centre was white, representing the light of the future he must walk towards with the weight of the past, and not look back.

Overhead, the sky is lightening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conclusione della storia<strong>_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
